


Unlocked Doors

by hunterofcomedy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unlocked, bed, doors, sleeping, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterofcomedy/pseuds/hunterofcomedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto often makes a bad habit of leaving his door unlocked. One day, he learns the full ramifications of his actions…when he finds a certain Ultimate Detective asleep in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked Doors

Sunday…the day when Makoto could just sleep until he felt like getting up. The day he didn’t have to attend class and wouldn’t be hanging out with his classmates until the afternoon. The day when he didn’t even need to leave his dorm room. The day where he could just relax and lie in bed for several hours without—wait, was something moving?

Groggy from just woken up, the lucky student felt that his bed was sinking deep than usual, and an odd shuffling could be heard behind him. Rolling over, expecting to find that his sheets were ruffled from his moving around in his sleep, the Ultimate Lucky Student’s eyes widened as he saw a person lying next to him.

And not just anyone…but his classmate and friend, Kyoko Kirigiri.

She was completely dressed, which only somewhat relieved him, her school uniform a bit ruffled and her gloves firmly clasped over each hand. Her long lavender hair was strewn about around her face, with long locks of it brushing against her cheek as she quietly slept…oblivious to his observation of her.

Makoto’s jaw dropped as a noiseless gasp was sucked into his lungs. So many questions filled his mind, ranging from ‘Why is a pretty girl in my bed with me?!’, all the way up to ‘How did she get in here?!’.

In the midst of his thoughts, Kyoko stirred. A light groan escaped her, with her voice unusually soft and delicate. Makoto began to panic, fearing her reaction when she woke up.

“ _Crap! What I am supposed to do?! What if she wandered in her, exhausted from a case, and thinks this is_ her _room?! I’ve seen how terrifying she can be when she’s angry! Like the time she scolded me for…not…locking…my door…_ ”

Understanding flooded Makoto as he realized exactly what must have happened. He’d been exhausted from playing video games with Leon and Sayaka last night, and had come back to his room rather late. He’d been so tired that he must have completely forgotten to lock his own door…again! This was becoming a bad habit, one that he’d only recognized because one morning, when he was late for class, Kyoko came to fetch him and discovered his door unlocked, leading to a lengthy lecture about how unsafe such an action was.

Kyoko Kirigiri was not one to show much emotion, but even with her stoic visage, it was obvious that she had been furious with how foolish he’d been to leave his door unlocked.

And the worst part was, she was lying right next to him, proving her point without even realizing it! And once she woke up, there would be hell to pay! Regardless of the fact that she’d clearly made a mistake herself, ending up in the wrong room, it was his fault for leaving his door unlocked, so he had no one but himself to blame!

Rolling over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, Makoto desperately tried to figure a way out of this situation.

“ _Okay…don’t panic. Kyoko…is in my bed…which means I need to get_ out _of the bed before she wakes up!_ ”

As he slowly shifted his weight, trying to roll out on the opposite side of his bed, Makoto unfortunately felt his sleeping companion stir again, ceasing all movement. Snapping his head over to her, he sighed in relieve as he saw her peacefully slumbering, a hint of a smile on her beautiful face.

“ _…She’s so cute when she’s sleeping,_ ” Makoto couldn’t stop himself from thinking, wishing she’d smile like that more often while awake.

He’d never admit it, but he’d developed the tiniest bit of a crush on her, due to her amazing personality and interesting nature. He’d wanted to get close to her, but never found a good way to do that. She always played things close to the chest, never letting anyone in. The gloves on her hands, which she did reveal covered some kind of scars, were an eternal symbol of her guarded nature. Not to mention that she’d once told him that she would only take off those gloves in front of someone that she considered to be family.

That thought should have been intimidating, but instead…it made him want to get to know her even more! And before he knew it, he’d found himself wishing he could be someone that she could take those gloves off in front of…

Almost without realizing it, he reached his hand out and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face, in order to see her better. The instant he finished, her face crinkled a bit, inciting panic in the lucky student. Fortunately, his luck seemed to hold out this time, as Kyoko’s features quickly relaxed, and she remained asleep.

Breathing a silent sigh, Makoto now _knew_ he needed to get out of there before she woke up. And while she undoubtedly would notice that it wasn’t her room she’d slept in upon awakening, at least he wouldn’t be there to exacerbate the misunderstanding. He was also thankful that he’d worn a shirt to bed, for if she awakened to find him half naked in front of her…there would be no chance for survival.

Slightly hopeful, Makoto again tried to roll to the opposite side, hoping to ease his way out of his own bed. Once that was finished, he could get dressed and head for the cafeteria. Glancing up at the clock, he saw that it was already 7AM, which meant that the food court would be open and he’d be able to blend in with the crowd. It wasn’t a perfect plan, but at the very least, it would delay his punishment until Kyoko came to question him about why she had awoken in his room.

“ _Okay…just do this carefully…carefully…_ ”

Unfortunately, as his weight shifted and he sank a bit into the center of his bed, Kyoko also sank in, making her body ease toward his until her chest pressed against his back. Makoto froze as he felt her breasts pressing against him, his face flushing and his ears burning. And while he couldn’t keep from marveling at how soft they felt, he knew that this was _not_ the time to be thinking of such things!

“ _Crap, crap, crap! Now what do I do?! If I try to move now…she’ll probably wake up! But I can’t just stay here like this…because when she_ does _wake up…she’ll kill me!_ ”

Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he realized that his life was over. Even if, by some miracle, Kyoko was understanding of the situation, there was no way he could show his face in front of her again! This single event was about to destroy all the trust he’d built up with her and she probably wouldn’t talk to him ever again! He’d never get to hang out and talk to her about her cases, or just having lunch and chat with her, or tell her how much his heart fluttered when she did occasionally smile at him—

“Makoto…”

As that familiar voice reached his ears, Makoto’s breath caught in his throat as he slowly rolled back over to see Kyoko, her lavender irises staring into his hazel eyes, completely awake behind him. He was so terrified by the fact that she’d awoken that the apology he’d had on the tip of his tongue vanished, his jaw hanging down as he stared at her in absolute horror.

And even though she appeared to be completely calm and stoic, Makoto just knew that any moment now, she was going to tear into him—

“…Could you please stop moving around so much? It’s hard to get to sleep with you constantly rolling around.”

Thoroughly stunned by her words, Makoto rolled over and faced her completely, a shocked expression overtaking is features.

“Wait…then does that mean—?!”

“I’ve been awake the entire time,” she said carefully, and almost playfully.

As a look of abject horror spread over Makoto’s face, he bolted up to a seated position while barely stuttering, “I…I…I…I don’t…why did…huh?!”

At first, Kyoko seemed almost amused with his blushing and stammering, but she quickly let out a deep sigh and said, “Makoto…you forgot to lock your door again.”

As her voice struck him, the lucky student froze, his gaze shooting from her to the door and back to her again. His face burned brightly as she effortlessly pointed out the reason for this misunderstanding. And while he hoped that meant she understood, the disappointed expression on her face said otherwise. Rising up to a seated position herself, she locked eyes with him.

“I know that I warned you about leaving your door unlocked,” she scolded, her eyes narrowing slightly. “I know that Hope’s Peak has impressive security, but that doesn’t mean it’s perfect. Someone could easily have gotten in here and done you harm. At the very least, they might have been able to rob you, without you even being aware of it.”

Unimaginable shame resonated off of Makoto as she scolded him, his embarrassment almost palpable. Just when he felt like he was going to die of shame, Kyoko’s voice suddenly shifted.

“Honestly…I had to keep watch over you the entire night. And now that morning is here, I would like to get at least a few hours of peaceful rest…”

Almost without him noticing, her harsh tone softened, showing a hint of exhaustion. She also yawned and averted her gaze from him, blinking her eyes rapidly as if trying to stay awake. This subtle change shocked the lucky student and forced him to look back at her with scrutiny. Only now did he notice the small black circles under her eyes, and the tires expression that marred her beautiful features. More than that, however, Makoto was stunned by what she’d just told him.

“Y-You…were watching over me…all night?” he cautiously asked, to which she nodded tiredly. “W-Why would you do that?! You could have just woken me up or something! You didn’t have to—!”

“I…contemplated it,” she interrupted, her admission surprising him. “However, you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“B-But why did you do it in the first place?!” he abruptly questioned, still thoroughly confused.

For the first time since he’d known her, the slightest hint of pink stained her cheeks as she answered, “…I was worried about you.”

If Makoto wasn’t stunned before, he was now. This was the first time Kyoko had ever given him a straight answer. It was probably because she was so overtired, which he now realized was his fault because he left his door unlocked, ‘forcing’ her to keep watch over him all night. At the same time, however, another thought gnawed its way into his mind. Before he could act on it though, he saw Kyoko begin to shift.

Despite her words, Kyoko kept a stoic visage, the pink of her cheeks fading as she yawned loudly and fell back onto his bed. Resting her eyes for a moment, she slowly said to him, “If it’s alright, I think I’ll rest for a few hours.”

Not wanting to take the chance of disturbing her, plus wanting to make up for her putting herself out of him, the lucky student replied, “O-Oh…okay then. I suppose I should get out of your way—”.

“You can stay,” she said softly, opening her eyes and glancing up at him. As a hint of shock registered on his face, he saw Kyoko lightly smile at him. “This is _your_ room after all. All I ask is that you be quiet and don’t move around so much…”

In spite of everything, Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle at her abrasive request. Without much thinking, he laid himself down next to her, lying on his side facing her. At the same time, she turned and laid down facing him, giving him a brief smile before closing her eyes. As he drank in her peaceful expression, that one burning question from before suddenly came back to him, and he couldn’t stop himself.

“Kyoko…?”

“Hmm…?” she replied softly, probably too exhausted to open her eyes.

Gathering his courage, Makoto quietly asked, “So…I left my key on the table. Why didn’t you just lock the door from the outside and give me back the key later—?”

Just as he finished asking, Kyoko inched forward and pressed her forehead against his own, stunning him into silence. As they lay there, foreheads connecting them, the lavender haired girl’s breathing slowed into a peaceful rhythm as she answered, “…Don’t ask stupid questions…”

Completely satisfied with that answer, Makoto listened as she slowly drifted off to slumber. Once he was fairly certain she was asleep, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before allowing himself to follow her into blissful slumber.

* * *

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, my beautiful readers! I wrote this story because I really needed some happy Naegiri in my life. Most of the stories right now are more melancholy, for reasons we all understand. But I wanted to give you guys something happy to read! So here it is!
> 
> Honestly, I’ve been kind of a wreck lately. Life has been difficult enough and then the anime, while completely amazing, is building a lot of anxiety right now. Right now, I’m looking forward to the conclusion of the anime…and hopefully some happiness near the end of it!
> 
> Anyway, we are on course for the next update of ‘Never Say Never’, so followers of that can look forward to that! Until next time, keep on smiling, my beautiful readers!


End file.
